


Just Right

by hammerfistninja



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Gen, Post Volume 1, and also very snarky, mostly fluff with a touch of seriousness, two dorks being awkward with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hammerfistninja/pseuds/hammerfistninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Yang take a late night stroll together and look back at their partnership in the wake of Black and White.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Right

“...and then the monk says: I can’t tell you, you’re not a monk.”

Yang stopped dead in her tracks. “No,” she said. “No way. You’re pulling my leg, Belladonna.”

Blake only grinned and took another sip of her tea, cradling the paper cup with both hands for warmth.

Yang made a noise of disgust and threw her hands up in frustration. “I can’t believe you just wasted half an hour telling a joke with no flippin’ punchline.”

“I’ve been told that I have a unique sense of humour,” Blake said. Her eyes glowed in the darkness of the night. A faunus thing, Yang figured. Though, there was a glint of amusement that lit her gaze as well.

“Unique is one word for it,” Yang muttered. “Sadistic is another.”

Blake chuckled at that and it brought a tiny smile to Yang’s lips.

The two were returning from an evening in town, taking their time as they strolled through Beacon’s vast campus. It had become something of a routine for them, since Blake tended to get restless late in the evening. (Weiss had called her crepuscular. Blake had not taken kindly to the observation.) 

Currently, they were meandering through Beacon’s quaint little park. Sparsely forested, but there were a handful of places where students could hide away from prying eyes. It was late enough in the year that Blake and Yang didn’t have to worry about stumbling upon other students getting their mack on, though.

A comfortable silence settled over the two.

“It’s nice that we can do this,” Yang said.

Blake looked at her curiously and Yang scratched at the back of her neck in an unusual bout of shyness. She shrugged and looked away, unable to face Blake as she continued. “I mean, I guess we got along well enough before… y’know. But we were never really close like the other partners, and I guess I used to worry that we never would be close like that. And I’m glad that I was wrong about that. You mean a lot to me, Blake.”

She chanced a look at Blake, unsure of how her partner would react to her rather impromptu confession.

Blake was looking at her feet, bangs shielding her eyes from view. She chewed at her lower lip and examined a scuff mark on her right shoe until her throat unclogged and the vice around her heart eased its grip. The scent of green tea and honey rose from the cup in her hands and helped calm her. Cleared her head so she could think.

Her and Yang’s partnership had been almost detached to begin with, and Blake would admit her own need for distance had contributed to that. But that had been before… well, before what they were now calling the “incident.” Since then, they’d silently agreed to build something deeper - to destroy that distance between them. She supposed, now that weeks had passed and things were going well, it wasn’t surprising that Yang would say something. But she’d expected an off-hand comment or a subtle, verbal jab. She hadn’t expected for Yang to be so straight-forward and just lay everything out like that.

Yang was still watching her intently. To anyone else, she probably looked calm as ever, but Blake could see the little signs - the way she twirled a strand of her golden hair around her finger, how her usually perfect stance had diminished into something awkward and unbalanced, feet pressed together and shoulders taut. Yang was scared about how she’d react, yet she stayed silent, waiting for Blake to respond.

She swallowed the sarcastic remark that tried to come out and did her best to quell the sharp, painful desire to be evasive. Her voice felt like tar in her throat. To be so open was terrifying. It rooted her in place. And yet, something else washed through her at the same time.

Relief?

Relief that she didn’t have to run. Relief that that these things were out in the open now. Relief that her attachment to Yang wasn’t one-sided.

“You mean a lot to me, too, Yang.”

“I’m, uh, glad.” Yang looked sheepish and a little embarrassed, a far cry from her usual demeanour - brash and full of moxie. “Sorry. I made this awkward.”

The bashful display helped Blake feel less vulnerable. “Only a little,” she teased. “But I suppose that’s to be expected from you.”

Yang beamed, and just like that the tension surrounding them was swept away. She stepped closer and flung her arm over Blake’s shoulders. “Me? Awkward? Never.”

They started to amble back towards the dorm as Blake snorted derisively. “Says the person whose initial attempt at conversation in the Emerald Forest was ‘so, you come here often?’ As if I’d somehow been to Beacon’s private testing grounds before.”

Yang pouted. “I panicked, okay? We didn’t seem to click the night before and I wanted to start off on a good foot this time around since we’d be partners and it was the first thing that came to mind.”

Blake chuckled. “Right, because blurting out the first thing that comes to mind is such a surefire way to get people to like you.”

Yang looked affronted. “Don’t get all smug on me,” she said. “You’re even worse at talking to people than I am.”

Blake’s bow ruffled as her ears attempted to flatten instinctively. “I am not.”

Yang grinned at her. “You are too. It’s actually kind of adorable.” She reached out to pinch Blake’s cheek, but thought better of it when Blake bared her rather large, rather sharp looking teeth at her. She let out a nervous bark of laughter instead and squeezed Blake’s shoulders affectionately. “I’m lucky to have such a cute partner.”

Blake scoffed - she was not cute. Cute was something used to describe people who were childish or innocent. Cute was Ruby or Yang or sometimes even Weiss. Cute was not Blake. She shrugged off Yang’s arm, feeling feverish from the prolonged contact. “Sorry,” she said as she noticed Yang’s hurt look. “You’re hot.”

She regretted the words immediately, understanding exactly how they could be misconstrued as a wide grin spread across Yang’s face. “I mean, you’re body is hot.”

That was even worse. She covered her now beet-red face with her hands, shielding herself from Yang’s delighted stare. Why couldn’t the ground just swallow her up and take her far, far away from his conversation? Or better yet, swallow Yang and her dumb, shit-eating grin. 

“Your semblance makes your body temperature uncomfortable,” she mumbled.

Yang erupted into a fit of laughter as Blake stalked away from her at a brisk pace, looking very much like an agitated cat.

Within moments, Blake was shivering. Her tea was lukewarm now, and without Yang next to her, there was nothing protecting her from the cold night air. It seemed that she couldn’t stay too far away from her partner if she wanted to remain warm. She sighed and slowed down, finding a strange comfort in the dull thuds that sounded behind her, telling her that Yang was now jogging to catch up.

Yang settled beside her, tangling their fingers together as she slid her hand around Blake’s. The heat that emanated from her was already warding off the late night chill, and the warmth of her hand was comforting compared to the stifling heat of her arm from before.

“There,” Yang said. “Not too hot, not too cold, right?”

Blake didn’t answer. Hand-holding was a bit more intimate than having an arm casually slung over her shoulders, but it felt just right. She smiled softly and didn’t pull away, and that was enough of an answer for Yang.

“So, got anymore stupidly long jokes without any punchlines?”

“Unfortunately for you, I don’t.”

“Fiddlesticks,” Yang said in mock disappointment. “Now what are we gonna talk about?”

Blake bit into her lip to keep from grinning too widely. “Do you come here often?”

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I've posted in a while and my first fic on AO3. So my skills are a little rusty. Also posted on my tumblr.


End file.
